


The Oceans of Utopia

by Smix



Series: Lost City of Atlantis [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Jeon Jungkook, Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Adorable Park Jimin, Bottom Park Jimin, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How do merman fuck tho?, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Siblings, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Tease, M/M, Multi, Namjoon is the prince of the merpeople, Park Jimin Is a Good Friend, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Rose is the princess of the merpeople, Shy Park Jimin, Smut, Sweet Park Jimin, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, WTF they're all adorable, jimin is a merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smix/pseuds/Smix
Summary: He holds the boy in front of him, untangling his arms and tail from the net. After a few minutes, the merman was freed. The boy looks at him, fear in his eyes.-"Don't worry... You're free now."Hoseok says, then smiles at the beautiful creature in front of him. He looks at the water and sees red blood contaminating it. Hoseok's eyes widen and see that the net had cut into the merman's arm. Hoseok swims back to the dock with the boy in his hands. He sets him down and tears off a piece of his shirt. He wraps it around the other's arm, stopping the bleeding.-"There you go."The creature looks at Hoseok, trembling.-"Can you talk?"The boy nods. He hugs himself.-"Th-Thank you..."Hoseok smiles again.-"You are welcome. Do you have a name?"-"I'm... Jimin..."-'That's a beautiful name. I'm Hoseok."~or~Jimin is a merman. Hoseok is a human. They soon develop a strong and forbidden relationship.





	1. Character Starter Packs/ / /Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Disney's "The Little Mermaid" and a YouTuber named Vkook. Enjoy!!!

Jimin

Status: Merman/ Commoner

Hair-

 

eyes-

Tail Color-

 

Hoseok-

Status: Human

Hair-

Eyes-

 

 

Jungkook-

Status: Merman/ Commoner

Hair-

Eyes-

Tail Color-

 

 

Yoongi-

Status: Human

Hair-

Eyes-

 

 

Namjoon-

Status: Merman/ Prince

Hair-

Eyes-

Tail Color-

Crown-

(A/N: It was IMPOSSIBLE to find a boyish, starfish ocean crown! Bear with me!!!)

Seokjin-

Status: Human

Hair-

Eyes-

 

Taehyung-

Status: Human

Hair-

Eyes-

 

 

Rose-

Status: Mermaid/ Princess

Hair-

Eyes-

 

Tail Color-

Crown-

 

Jisoo-

Status: Human

Hair-

Eyes-

 

 

Lisa-

Status: Human

Hair-

Eyes-

 

 

Jennie-

Status: Human

Hair-

Eyes-

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////~~~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

-"Are you crazy?! Jimin, think rationally here!"

-"Jungkook, calm down! This world sucks! One hundred percent  **sucks**. I don't want to live here anymore!"

-"So, you're going to abandon your family?! Jimin, you're the only person I have left. I don't want you to go!!"

-"Well, I'm sorry Jungkook... I just can't take it anymore. I need to leave."

Jungkook's jaw trembles. Jimin hugs his younger brother.

-"Will I ever see you again?"

-"Yes, of course, Jungkook! I'll come home every night to see you."

-"D-Do you have the necklace?"

Jimin nods and shows his brother the necklace, which enables merpeople to talk to humans.

Jungkook nods.

-"You better hope the King or Queen don't find out..."

-"I'll be okay, I promise."

-"Jimin!"

Jimin looks at Namjoon and Rose, who are rushing to get over to his position.

-"You need to stay! What on earth is wrong with you?!"

Namjoon asks, shaking his head.

-"Look, I'm sorry, but I just want to see the humans and live among them."

-"Well, I say go for it."

-"Rose!!!"

-"Shut it, Namjoon! I'm sure Jimin is aware of the risks and the rules."

-"Very much."

-"Well, go then. Just remember, Jimin. Falling in love with a human will bring death to you. It's the most forbidden act anyone can commit."

-"I'm very well aware of that. I don't plan on finding love, I just want to make friends and have fun!"

Rose holds Jimin's hands and looks him in the eyes.

-"I trust you, and be safe, okay?"

Jimin nods.

-"Please don't tell your parents."

Namjoon sighs.

-"Don't worry, we won't."

Rose looks at him.

-"I promise this time, okay?!"

Rose laughs softly, hugging Jimin.

-"Please don't leave until tomorrow."

Jimin nods.

-"I didn't plan on it. The day's almost over..."

-"Let's have some fun, okay?"

Jimin smiles.

-"Okay,  _Prince_ Namjoon!"

Namjoon glares at Jimin, but soon smiles. The four swim off into the city of Atlantis, having fun and not worrying about Jimin's future at the moment.

 

(CHAPTER END)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok sees something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are reading this! I honestly was worried that no one would want to read about mermen!! Enjoy!!

Hoseok yawns as he looks out over the ocean, the waves rolling swiftly onto the shore. The ocean water's a light blue, then gradually changes to a deep blue. Hoseok smiles.

-"Hoseok?"  
Yoongi walks outside to the balcony.  
-"Are you coming?"

Hoseok shakes his head.  
-"I want some alone time on the beach. I'll meet up with you guys later."

Yoongi nods.  
-"Have fun."

-"Thanks!"

Yoongi leaves and closes the door behind him. Hoseok sighs, glad he and his friends decided to take the trip to Jamaica. Hoseok heard that the Utopian Ocean was a sight to see. Boy, were they right. The ocean stretches out for miles, hugging the earth in a blanket of blues.He goes back inside the hotel room he is sharing with Yoongi and gets dressed in a grey tank top, black shorts, flip flops, and sunglasses. He walks down the hallway and exits the hotel. Why he is up this early, he has no clue. He usually wakes up at nine o'clock, but not today. He woke up at seven. He isn't really tired, either. Hoseok gets access to the beach and walks by the waves, sounds and scenery calming his body and sending his mind into a stage of euphoria. He places the sunglasses on his head, realizing he doesn't really need them. He walks further and further until not one single person is in sight, and the hotel his the size of his thumb.

-"Wow... I walked pretty far..."

He says to himself, walking onto the dock by a cliff. He sits at the edge, dangling his legs into the water, its cool feeling sending shivers up Hoseok's spine. He looks out at the horizon, happier than he's been in a while. He looks around, then sees something out of the corner of his eye. He looks over to it. About twenty feet in front of him, he sees something stuck in a net, struggling to be free. Hoseok quickly takes of his glasses, shirt, and shoes and jumps in after the creature. He swims and swims until finally reaching it. His eyes widen as the creature stops and looks at him. He can't believe what he's seeing. Is he hallucinating? It's... It's a merman!

 

Hoseok gets to work on helping the merman out.

-"Sshh... Don't worry. I'll help you..."

He holds the boy in front of him, untangling his arms and tail from the net. After a few minutes, the merman was freed. The boy looks at him, fear in his eyes.

-"Don't worry... You're free now."

Hoseok says, then smiles at the beautiful creature in front of him. He looks at the water and sees red blood contaminating it. Hoseok's eyes widen and see that the net had cut into the merman's arm. Hoseok swims back to the dock with the boy in his hands. He sets him down and tears off a piece of his shirt. He wraps it around the other's arm, stopping the bleeding.

-"There you go."

The creature looks at Hoseok, trembling.

-"Can you talk?"

The boy nods. He hugs himself.

-"Th-Thank you..."

Hoseok smiles again.

-"You are welcome. Do you have a name?"

-"I'm... Jimin..."

-'That's a beautiful name. I'm Hoseok."

Jimin smiles.

-"How did you get trapped?"

-"Well, I was trying to get to the lagoon and got stuck..."

-"Oh, well, are you okay?"

-"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to you."

Hoseok smiles. He studies the boy in front of him. He has a beautiful violet tail, and isn't wearing a shirt. He has a tattoo on his right shoulder of a starfish.

-"Can we meet again?"

-"Yeah, I'd like to."

Hoseok smiles.

-"Where?"

Jimin smiles.  
-"Here. Tonight. Six O'Clock."

Hoseok smiles and bids Jimin goodbye. He walks back to his hotel room, still thinking of the wonderful discovery he had just made.

 

(CHAPTER END)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin tells his friends about what happened. Hoseok and Jimin meet up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

Jimin swims down to the castle, giggling. He sees Namjoon, Rose, and Jungkook.

 

-"Hey, guys! Guess what?"

 

-'What?"

Jungkook asks, looking at Jimin.

-"What happened to your arm?!?!?!"

 

-"I got caught in a fishing net earlier, and a human saved me!"

Jimin says, giggling.

 

-"Are you okay?"

Rose asks, worried.

 

-"Yes, I'm fine. He's my friend now! I'm so happy!!!"

 

-"Really?"

Namjoon raises an eyebrow.

-"And he didn't try to take you? Cook you? Hurt you?  _Kill_  you?"

 

-"Nope! He was so nice! His name is Hoseok!"

 

-"I'm so happy for you, Jiminie!!"

Rose exclaims, hugging the older boy.

 

-"Rose, don't encourage his risky behavior! Look, Jimin, it's great that you are making friends, but he;s going to turn on you, I know it."

Namjoon says, tending to the coral. Jimin glares at Namjoon.

 

-"He will  _ **not**_  turn on me. I'll make sure of it!"

 

And with that, Jimin swims off to the coral reef. He hides behind a large piece of coral, sighing.

 

Jimin looks up to see a close friend of his, LuLu, the dolphin.

 

-"What's wrong, Jiminie?"

 

-"It's nothing, LuLu. I'm okay."

 

-"Is Jiminie sure? Jiminie seems upset. Why won't Jiminie tell LuLu?"

 

Jimin sighs. LuLu deserves an explanation. She's been his closest friend in Atlantis.

 

-"It's just that... Namjoon thinks my new friend want to hurt me."

 

-"LuLu says meet the human. Namjoon is too selfish. LuLu don't like him. He's a bully!"

 

Jimin laughs at that. Namjoon can sometimes be a bully, no doubt about that. He thinks he knows everything, just because he's the prince of Atlantis.

 

-"Thanks, LuLu. I knew I could count on you!"

 

Jimin swims off to the lagoon, excited to see Hoseok again. He feels as if he understands him. That he is just like Jimin. Well,  _almost_  like him... Jimin gets to the lagoon and goes by the dock. He sees Hoseok's shadow cast onto the water's surface from the setting sun and smiles. He breaks the surface, propping himself on the dock's edge. Hoseok smiles.

 

-"Hey, Jimin!"

 

-"Hi, Hoseok!"

 

Hoseok kneels down in front of him. 

 

-"What did you do with your friends today?"

Jimin asks, wanting to learn more about his new friend.

 

-"Well, we went to an aquarium. That was fun. Then went to a restaurant. I left there early to come see you."

 

Jimin smiles.

-"Did you have fun?"

 

-"Yeah. As long as I'm with my friends, I do."

 

-"That's cool!"

 

Hoseok chuckles.

-"Yeah, I suppose so. What about you?"

 

-"I just hung out with my brother and friends."

 

-"That's cool. Who are they?"

 

-"Well, my brother's name is Jungkook, and my friends are Namjoon and Rose. They are the prince and princess of Atlantis!"

 

-"Wait,  _the Lost City?!"_

 

-"Yep! It's so cool!"

 

-"I bet! You still have the tee shirt wrapped around your arm?"

 

Jimin looks down.

-"Oh. I guess I still do!"

Jimin takes it off, his arm already completely healed.

 

-"Wow. That was quick."

 

-"Yep! So, who are your friends?"

 

-"Well, the girls are Jisoo, Jennie, and Lisa, and the boys are Yoongi, Seokjin, and Taehyung. They're all pretty fun. None are the prince or princesses of anything, though!"

 

Jimin giggles. A weird, indescribable feeling tingles his stomach. Thoughts race through his mind about Hoseok.

 

-"So, tell me. What's it like being a mermaid? Uh, merman? Sorry..."

 

-"No, it's fine. I don't really like it... I'm getting tired of seeing the same things everyday, flipping fins everyday. It's so boring!"

 

-"Is there a way to reverse yourself? To become a human?"

 

-"Well, merpeople can't ever be human. But they  _can_  take on human form. At the crack of dawn, they need to be on land, in the lagoon, tail completely covered in sand. Then, when the sun fully rises, they grow legs. They can talk to humans as long as they where something of the ocean. For me, it's this seashell necklace. They can stay in human form, but after the sun sets, they must be back into the ocean, or they'll die."

 

-"Oh... Well, tomorrow, do you wanna hang out with my friends?"

 

-"Really?!"

Jimin's tail flies up, getting Hoseok wet.

 

-"Yeah! My friends would love to meet you."

 

-"I'd love to!"

 

-"Great! I'll see you at the crack of dawn, then!"

 

-"Hoseok, you don't need to show up  ** _that_**  early! I can walk to your guys' hotel."

 

-"have you ever been a human before?"

 

Jimin shakes his head.

 

-"Walking takes a  ** _lot_**  of practice, so I'll carry you, okay?"

 

Jimin giggles.

-"Okay!"

 

-"I need to get going. The sun is setting and I don't want my friends to have to look for me. I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

 

-"Okie! Bye, Hoseok!"

 

-"Bye, Jimin!"

 

Hoseok gets up and walks away, his body changing into a silhouette, then, he disappears. Jimin sighs sadly, longing to talk to the human more. Jimin swims home and goes through a restless night, excited for the events to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear My Beautiful Sinners,
> 
> I had an idea. I'd like to put inspirational quotes in the notes of all my new chapters, but I don't know. Some of them will be from online, some will be my own. What do you think?
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> SMIX!!! ^3^


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok brings Jimin to his friends. Jimin is a confused bean. >.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't been updating "The Missing". I have written myself into a hole I can't get out of. I will get to working on it eventually, but right now, I need to write out my ideas for the other stories I am currently writing. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! And in case you don't get the POV format, the odd PARTS/CHAPTERS are in Jimin's POV, adn evens are in Hoseok's.
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> SMIX <3

Hoseok walks down the beach, the moon starting to disappear behind the horizon. He makes his way to the dock, seeing Jimin's silhouette swimming towards the shore of the lagoon. Hoseok picks up his pace, jogging towards Jimin. Hoseok walks across the dock while Jimin perches upon the edge. Hoseok helps Jimin onto it.

 

-"Hey!"

 

-"Hi, Hoseok!"

 

-"I suppose we need to hurry?"

 

-"Oh! Yeah!"

 

Hoseok carries Jimin to the sand and helps him bury his tail into the sand. After it is completely covered, Hoseok sits next to Jimin.

 

-"What's that?"

Jimin asks, pointing to Hoseok's gym bag.

 

-"Oh, I brought you some clothes. i figured you'd be, um, naked after taking on human form."

 

-"Oh. Who's clothes are they?"

 

-"I bought them yesterday at the gift shop. I'm sorry if they are too big or small. I had to guess your size..."

 

Jimin giggles, his eyes reflecting the rising sun beyond the horizon. Hoseok looks out to the sun, smiling at it's beauty. Both boys watch as the sun completely shows itself, bringing light to the world. Hoseok looks over to Jimin, who's infatuated in the sunrise. Hoseok smiles, realizing how beautiful Jimin is.

 

-"Have you ever seen a sunrise before?"

 

Jimin tears his gaze from the sky and looks into Hoseok's eyes.

-"Only from the water, but it's not nearly as beautiful as it is up here..."

 

_It's not as beautiful as you, Jimin._

-"Is everything okay?"

Hoseok asks, looking at the sand. Jimin takes his finger and rubs off the sand that was once on his fin, which has now turned into tiny feet. Hoseok smiles, Jimin's toes the size of the top of his fingers.

 

-"Your feet are so cute, Jimin!"

 

Jimin giggles, blushing.

-"Um.... I need the clothes...."

 

-"Oh! Here..."

 

Hoseok helps Jimin dress. He slides on the shirt, which was two sizes too big, the underwear, and and shorts, which were, thankfully, the right size.

 

-"Sorry I got your shirt size wrong."

 

-"It's okay! It's comfy! Makes me feel.... safe..."

Jimin hugs himself, then giggles. Hoseok holds out his hands; Jimin takes them and tries his best to stand up, but falls on top of Hoseok.

 

-"Sorry!!!"

Jimin says, trying to get off of him.  _Don't rush to get off...._ Hoseok thinks.

 

-"I-It's okay. Let's try again."

 

Hoseok helps Jimin walk, and after a while, Jimin gets the hang on things.

 

-"You were right.... Learning to walk  **is** hard..."

 

Hoseok chuckles.

 

-"How do you humans walk for this long?! It hurts!"

 

-"Do you want me to carry you back to the hotel?"

 

Jimin nods. Hoseok picks Jimin up bridal style and begins to walk back, surprised on how light the other is. Jimin's butt is cupped in Hoseok's hand.  _He has a nice ass.... It's perfect..._ The hotel becomes in sight. Jimin stares in awe. Hoseok puts him down.

 

-"My friends are out here and I don't want them to stare."

Hoseok says. Jimin nods.

 

-"OWIE!!! Hoseok!!!"

Jimin jumps onto his back, making the older male stumble.

 

-"Are you okay?!"

Hoseok asks, worried.

 

-"The ground's too hot!!!"

 

-"Oh my god!! I forgot shoes!!! Come on!"

Hoseok piggybacks Jimin towards the gift shop entrance, trying to stay clear of his friends. but it doesn't work.

 

-"Hoseok! There you are!!!"

His friends run over to him.

 

-"Who's this? And why is he on your back?"

Seokjin asks. Jimin hides his face in Hoseok's shoulder.

 

-"Guys, this is Jimin. He's a friend on mine. Jimin?"

Jimin looks up.

 

-"This is Seokjin, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jisoo, Jennie, and Lisa."

 

Jimin waves. Hoseok smiles at him. Without a doubt, he's fallen in love.

 

(CHAPTER END)


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is scared of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!!!

-"He needs shoes, so we'll be right back."

Hoseok says, taking Jimin into the gift shop. Jimin jumps down, afraid that the ground will be hot, bit it isn't. It's a little cold. He looks around the gift shop at all the goodies.

 

-"Jimin, come here."

 

Jimin turns to Hoseok, who's by the flip flops. Jimin skips to him.

 

-"What are these?"

He asks.

 

-"These are shoes. Here."

Hoseok grabs a pair of flip flops and puts them on Jimin's feet. They're too big.

 

-"Wow, you have small feet!"

Hoseok says, putting that pair back and grabbing another. They go through three pairs until they find the ones that will fit Jimin. Hoseok goes up and pays for them while Jimin admires the shoes. Hoseok takes Jimin by the hand and leads him to the land. (A/N: Sorry XD)

 

-"We're back!"

Hoseok announces, letting go of Jimin's hand. Jimin whines.  _I want to hold your hand more..._ Hoseok smiles and holds his hand again. Jennie squeals.

 

-"He's so cute!!!"

Jennie squishes Jimin's cheeks. He giggles.

 

-"Don't hurt him!"

Taehyung says, then hugs Jimin's head.

 

-"Where are we going first?"

Seokjin asks the group.

 

-"The beach!"

Jisoo yells. Yoongi smiles.

 

-"Fine by me."

He says.

 

-"Yeah! I wanna go to the beach!"

Jimin says, giggling.

 

-"Alright then, let's go."

Seokjin states, leading the group to the ocean.

 

-"Jimin... Can you go into the water?"

Hoseok whispers.

 

Jimin giggles at the tickling feeling of Hoseok's breath.

-"Yes, I won't turn back. Don't worry!"

 

Hoseok nods. They make their way to the entrance where a fence and gate lie, next to showers. Jimin walks up to the showers and pulls the lever, curious about what will happen. Water starts to fall upon his head, soaking him. He screams and jumps back to Hoseok. Everyone laughs. Jimin looks back at the shower, confused on why it stopped working. He goes back up to it and pulls the lever. Water comes out. Lets go. No water. Pulls. Water. Lets go. No water. Jimin giggles, as this has become a game for him. Taehyung watches and laughs.

 

-"You sure do love showers, don't you?"

Taehyung asks in amusement. Jimin nods, continuing. Seokjin pulls him away, and Jimin whines.

 

-"Leave the showers alone, okay? Let's go to the beach!"

 

Jimin nods vigorously. The eight of them run to the ocean, Jimin tripping and tumbling in the process. Hoseok helps him up. Jimin giggles, jumping into the water. He looks back to Hoseok, who's watching Jimin, smiling. Jimin smiles back, and feels a strange longing, a deep yearning, for the other.

 

(CHAPTER END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have a question, suggestion, or just want to say hello? Feel free to comment down below, or follow me in Pinterest or Genius. You can message me any time you like! I will always respond!!
> 
> Pint: Smix AO3  
> Genius: SMIX_AO3
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Smix!


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin and Hoseok have a talk.... Oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Pinterest: Smix AO3
> 
> Genius: SMIX_AO3

-"Hey, uh, Hoseok? Can I talk to you?"

 

-"Sure, Seokjin. What's up?"

 

-"Where the hell did you find that kid?!"

 

-"I met him at the dock. Why?"

 

-"He's strange..."

 

Seokjin looks at Jimin again, and Hoseok follows his gaze. Taehyung has Jimin on his shoulders, and throw him into the crashing waves. Hoseok smiles.

 

-"What's up with you two?"

 

-"I-I don't know... I think I like him..."

 

-"Wait, you're gay?"

 

-"Yeah, I have been for a while-"

 

-"And you didn't tell your best friend?!"

Seokjin frowns.

 

-"You aren't my best friend..."

 

Seokjin scoffs.

-"Okay, fine, whatever. Tell who you want. I won't tell."

 

-"Thanks."

 

-"Yeah, whatever."

 

Seokjin walks down the the beach and sits next to Yoongi and Jisoo. Hoseok sighs. He walks down to the beach, but sits alone. Jimin looks to him and frowns. He walks up to Hoseok.

 

-"What's wrong, Hoseok?"

 

Hoseok smiles.

-"I'm okay, Jimin. Go have fun."

 

-"I won't have fun unless you have fun!"

Jimin pouts. Hoseok rolls his eyes.

 

-"Okay..."

 

Jimin beams. Hoseok strips off his shirt and follows Jimin into the ocean. Taehyung immediately pounces on Hoseok, sending him crashing down into the ocean. Jimin giggles, and Hoseok laughs with him. Taehyung helps Hoseok up. Jimin jumps onto Hoseok, wrapping his arms and legs around the older's slender and muscular body. Hoseok holds him, without any trouble at all.

 

-"Wow, Jimin, you are light!"

 

Jimin giggles, burying his face in the latter's shoulder. Hoseok feels his shorts tighten, and a small blush creeps upon his cheeks.

 

 

(CHAPTER END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This absolutely sucked.... XD I hope you enjoyed anyways!!
> 
> Lots of Love, 
> 
> Smix


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is a weird child.

After a while of playing, Hoseok, Jimin, Yoongi, Taehyung, Seokjin, Jisoo, Jennie, and Lisa go back to the hotel room.

 

-"Hoseok~ I'm cold..."

Jimin says shivering and his lips a tint of blue.

 

-"Okay, come on."

Hoseok leads Jimin to his hotel room. Hoseok places Jimin on the toilet seat, stripping of his clothes and hanging them on the shower to dry. Hoseok dresses the younger in a robe and dries him off.

 

-"Better?"

 

Jimin nods. He walks to the bed.

-"What's this?"

 

-"Hm? Oh, that's a bed. It's where humans sleep. Where do you sleep?"

 

Jimin thinks back to his home.

-"Well, I sleep in an anemone. Kind of like Clown Fish do. Sometimes when I'm mad at my brother, I'll sleep in the sand miles away from my home."

 

-"Oh, well, that's cool. What's your brother's name?"

 

-"Jungkook. Our parents died a couple of years ago, and I'm supposed to take care of him, but it seems like he's taking care of me."

 

-"Oh... I'm sorry... Do you mind telling me how?"

 

-"Humans..."

That;s all Jimin can bring himself to say. Hoseok nods. Jimin jumps onto the bed.

 

-"ooh... It's so comfy!!!"

 

Hoseok laughs.

-"Yeah, I think so, too."

 

Jimin stands up and jumps on the bed. Hoseok watches. Jimin plops down onto his back.

-"This is  _ **so**_ much better than sleeping in the sand or the anemone!!!"

 

-"I bet."

 

Jimin gets under the covers, snuggling up. Hoseok sits down next to Jimin in a chair. Jimin doesn't realize it, but falls asleep.

 

(CHAPTER END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so cute!!! OML!!!
> 
> Pinterest: Smix AO3  
> Genius: SMIX_AO3  
> Soundcloud: Smix's Remixes


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok thinks Jimin is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are enjoying this fic!!! I am having a lot of fun writing this!!!

Hoseok looks over to Jimin, who has fallen asleep peacefully. Hoseok smiles, and runs his fingers down Jimin's cheeks. they are unbelievably soft. Hoseok continues to pet the boy.

 

-"What are you doing?"

 

Hoseok pulls away quickly and turns around. It's Yoongi.

 

-"SShhh! Jimin's asleep!"

 

-"Whatever. I just want to know what you were doing."

 

-"I wasn't doing anything."

 

Yoongi rolls his eyes. Hoseok looks back to Jimin and smiles again.

 

-"Jimin's strange."

 

Hoseok gets offended slightly.

-"How so?"

 

-"He act like he isn't human, like he's never seen things like clothes or shoes before."

 

-"So?"

 

-"So... I'm saying, like, where the heck is he from?!"

 

-"It isn't of your concern, Yoongi!"

 

-"I mean, it is! He's around my best friends. I want to know about him!"

 

Hoseok groans.

-"Just leave him alone, okay? Let him sleep."

 

-"Whatever. I don't like him."

 

Hoseok bolts up out of his seat.

-"WHat the hell do you have against him?!"

 

-"Nothing! I swear!"

 

-"Then why won't you leave him the fuck alone?!"

 

-"WHy the hell are you so attached to him?! Is he your lover or something?!"

 

Hoseok quiets down, looking back to Jimin, who's still asleep.  _I guess I do love him..._ he thinks.

 

-"You're gay?"

 

-"Shut it!"

 

-"Whatever man, I'm cool with it. I just wish you would've told be sooner."

 

Hoseok sighs.

-"I didn't know... not until I met him."

 

-"Okay..."

Yoongi replies.

 

Hoseok looks at the clock. It's noon. Jimin has five more hours until he needs to be back to the lagoon.

 

-"So, what are we doing later?"

Yoongi asks, changing his shirt.

 

_"I don't know."

 

-"Well, it's your choice today. Yes, you can bring Jimin."

 

Hoseok smiles.

-"Thanks."

 

-'Mmhmm. You might want to tell Seokjin that you don't know.You know how he likes to plan ahead..."

 

Hoseok nods.

-"Oaky, I will. I'll be right back."

 

Yoongi nods. Hoseok walks out to Seokjin's room, unaware of the events about to take place.

 

 

(CHAPTER END)


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin almost doesn't make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY PEEPS! XD

Jimin groans as he sits up, rubbing his eyes. He's greeted to the sight of a box with glass in the middle sitting on a giant chest-looking structure. He knows he's in Hoseok's room.

 

-"Hey, you're up."

Yoongi says, tossing Jimin his clothes. They're dry.

 

-'Y-Yeah... Where's Hoseok?"

 

-"He's in Seokjin's room right now. He won't be long."

 

Jimin nods. He hugs himself, looking down to his legs. _They're nice...._ He thinks. Yoongi leaves the room. A moment later, Hoseok returns, anger painted on his face.

 

-"Hoseok? You okay?"

Jimin asks, sitting up more, unaware his robe falls, showing his collarbones and chest. Hoseok stares, likcing his lips. Hoseok moves closer to Jimin, his eyes locked on his neck.

 

-"Hoseok..."

 

Hoseok sits next to Jimin. Suddenly, he tackles the younger, biting and sucking his neck. Jimin's legs wrap around Hoseok, gripping his shoulders.

 

-"H-Hoseok~"

Jimin moans out. A tingling feeling spreads from his stomach and throughout his body. Hoseok sucks Jimin's neck, leaving dark, bruised marks. He moves further down to Jimin's nipples, sucking and abusing them. Jimin trembles with excitement, pushing into Hoseok's mouth. Hoseok's teeth roll the ball of Jimin's left nipple, making it red and puffy. Hoseok looks at Jimin, who's flushed bright pink and looks wrecked. Jimin looks at Hoseok, slowly leaning in, before landing a tender kiss upon the other's lips, Hoseok immediately kissing back. He runs his hands down Jimin's body, lightly stroking his cock.

 

-"Hoseok~ ah..."

 

-"Hoseok, you ready to g-"

Yoongi turns his body to Hoseok, seeing him making out with JImin and touching him. The two boys quickly pull away, Jimin hiding behind Hoseok. He doesn't realize it until then that he has broken the number one rule:

 

Never fall in love.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

-"I'm so sorry about what happened earlier..."

Hoseok says, dangling his feet into the water from the dock.

 

-"It's okay, Hoseok. I enjoyed it. I've never been touched before, especially when human. I never knew you guys were so vulnerable."

Jimin replies, sliding into the water. His body quickly changes back into his original form, his purple, pink, and gold tail forming. Hoseok smiles.

 

-"You're so beautiful, Jimin."

 

-"Thanks, you're pretty handsome yourself!"

 

The two share another loving kiss before Jimin dove off into the sunset.

 

(CHAPTER END)


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone find out Hoseok secret... Yoongi tells everyone what he witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I feel bad for Hoseok... Oh well, this is fan fiction! More action needs to occur!!! XD
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> Smix

Hoseok closes the door to his hotel room and turns toward the room, only to be greeted by all of his friends. Well, everyone he came here with. Jimin isn't there...

 

-"What's going on?"

Hoseok asks, cautiously walking forward.

 

-"Well, we don't think Jimin is good for you."

Seokjin says.

 

-"Why not? What's he done to make you believe that?"

Hoseok asks, confusion spread across his face and in his voice.

 

-"If it weren't for me, Hoseok, you would've had sex with his earlier."

Yoongi replies, nonchalantly. Hoseok's eyes widen.

 

-"Why didn't you tell us you were gay?"

Lisa asks.

-"We're your friends. We would've liked to know."

 

Hoseok throws Jimin's clothes onto a bed and sits next to them, rubbing his thumb over the shirt collar.

-"I don't know... I guess I've always been afraid that if I told you guys, you wouldn't accept me for me anymore. That you guys wouldn't like me."

 

-"Hoseok, we would  _ **never**_ abandon you just because of who you like!"

Jennie exclaims.

-"You are my best friend, and i wouldn't ever leave you for any reason."

 

Hoseok smiles.

-"Thanks, Jennie..."

 

-"Hoseok, you really need to think about your actions. You just met Jimin, and were just about to have sex with him. You can't do things like that!"

Seokjin frowns.

 

Hoseok sighs.

-"I know it's wrong. Believe me, I do. But there was something about him... How the robe was falling down his shoulders, revealing his perfect, milky whote skin-"

 

-"Ew, shut up. I don't want to hear that!"

Yoongi says, disgust on his face.

 

Taehyung rolls his eyes.

-"Hey, I think it's cool you are in love. Don't listen to anyone else. Just follow your heart... and your pants, if it calls for that."

 

Hoseok laughs a little at that. He's glad Taehyung's on his side about things.

-"Look, guys, I'm sorry about everything. But can we just go eat something? I'm fuckin' starving!"

Hoseok yells.

 

Jennie, Lisa, Jisoo, and Taehyung laugh.

-"Sure thing!"

Lisa replies, getting up.

 

Hoseok is grateful for friends like these, even if he just lost Yoongi and Seokjin. Everyone gets up and they go down to the restaurant in the lobby of the hotel. It's all seafood. Hoseok gets uneasy. He doesn't want to eat seafood. What would Jimin think? He's in for a bumpy ride...

 

(CHAPTER END)


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon scolds Jimin. Something is happening.

Jimin swims to the castle of Atlantis, seeing the faces of his friends and brother.

-"Hi guys!"

Jimin giggles.

 

Rose smiles.

-"Hi, Jiminie! How was today?"

 

-"Oh, it was so much fun!!! I played in the water with my new friends and slept most of the day."

Jimin giggles, his mind going back to when Hoseok and him made out. He decides to leave that part out."

 

-"Sounds like you had fun."

Jungkook says, swimming out of the coral.

 

-"I did!"

 

Namjoon stares at Jimin's arm.

-"Jimin?"

 

-"Yeah, Namjoon?"

Jimin asks, confused on why Namjoon looks so worried.

 

-"D-Did you fall in love?!"

 

-"No? Why?"

 

Namjoon swims over, lifting Jimin's arm. He has a large, rash-like redness crawling across his skin.

 

-"Oh, well maybe I did?"

Jimin barely squeaks out. Namjoon sighs loudly, irritated.

 

-"We told you not to!"

He yells.

 

-"Well, it's not my fault we almost had sex-"

Jimin covers his mouth. Namjoon glares at him.

 

-"Good job killing yourself, Jimin!"

Namjoon yells, tears in his eyes.

 

-"What are you talking about?"

Jimin asks, oblivious to what is happening.

 

-"Jimin... Our number one rule is that you  _ **cannot**_ fall in love with a human! You'll die! It's the price to pay..."

Rose says, already crying, fearing for her hyung. Jimin's eyes widen. He didn't know how careless he was. He's getting himself killed, literally. But he cant just abandon Hoseok. He's Jimin's everything. He can't just stop going to see him.

 

-"What do I do?"

Jimin asks.

 

-"Don't go to see whoever this person is anymore. Stay here. We need to get you into the infirmary as soon as possible."

Namjoon says. Jungkook is hugging Rose, crying.

 

-"Can I say good-bye?"

Jimin asks.

 

-"No! You need to let them go. That'll help you survive."

 

Jimin nods. His body yearns to be touched by Hoseok again. The way he caressed Jimin's "dick"- he just learned what that meant today- it was an unimaginable feeling. It felt so good. He can't no see Hoseok again. He wants to. He  _ **needs**_ to. The rash on Jimin's arm grows in size, adding a slight purple color to it. He needs help, and fast.

 

(CHAPTER END)


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin snuck out of the infirmary. Something happens to him OWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I am making up the lost chapters from last week!!! I am trying my best to write as much as I can this week to make up for my week off!! :D

Hoseok walks down the beach. He overslept last night, so Jimin would've been waiting for him for at least two hours. Hoseok walks onto the dock, seeing Jimin is sitting there, naked. Hoseok chuckles lowly, causing Jimin to turn around, his eyes widening in happiness.

 

-"Hoseok!!!"  
Jimin screams. Hoseok sits next to Jimin, handing him his clothes and trying his best not to look at his cock. Jimin gets dressed, remembering how Hoseok did yesterday.

 

-"Did I do it right?"  
Jimin asks, looking over to Hoseok.

 

Hoseok smiles.  
-"Yes, Jiminie, you did."

 

Jimin giggles. Hoseok helps him up and puts on his shoes for him. They walk together down the beach.

-"So, how was your night?"  
Hoseok asks.

 

-"Oh, uh, good. I didn't do much."  
Jimin tries his best to hide his arm from Hoseok. Hoseok nods.

 

-"Well, I got scolded by two of my friends. I'm pretty sure I lost them both."

 

-"Oh, I'm sorry."

 

Hoseok shrugs.  
-"If they were ever my friends, they would've been happy for me."

 

Jimin nods. Hoseok smiles at him, ruffling his hair. Jimin giggles that adorable laugh of his. Hoseok laughs with him, for it is impossible not to laugh with Jimin. They reach the hotel once again.

 

-"What're we doing today, Hoseok?"  
Jimin asks, looking at him with big eyes.

 

Hoseok smiles.  
-"I dunno, Jiminie. Where do  _ **you**_ want t go?"

 

Jimin shrugs.  
-"I don't know much about things here. What do you and your friends like to do for fun?"

 

Hoseok thinks for a moment. What  _ **did**_ he and his friends do for fun? Well, they like to eat out. But, that isn't fun. Hoseok realizes that his friends are pretty boring. He can't think of a single place.

 

-"I have no clue."  
Hoseok finally says. Jimin giggles.

 

-"Well, I don't know what to do today! I don't know what's here! C-Can we just hang out in the hotel today?"

 

Hoseok smiles.  
-"Of course, Jiminie!"

 

Hoseok takes Jimin buy the hand, leading him to the hotel room. Thankfully, all his friends are gone for today. They went shopping. Jimin runs into the room, immediately jumping onto the bed again. Hoseok chuckles. Jimin sure is cute.

 

-"What's that?"  
Jimin points to the television sitting on the chest.

 

-"Hm? Oh, that's called a TV. You can watch things on it."

 

-"What type of things?"

 

-"Well-"  
Hoseok sits on the bed.  
-"Shows and movies. They're moving and speaking pictures."

 

Jimin eyes widen in excitement.  
-" _ **Moving pictures**_?!?!?!"

 

Hoseok chuckles, nodding. He turns on the TV, flipping to a channel. Jimin watches in awe.

 

-"What kinds of genres are you into?"  
Hoseok asks.

 

-"Uhm, well... I like things about mermaids. I like to see how correct people are!!!"  
Jimin giggles.  
-"I like children movies!"

 

Hoseok smiles. He hates kiddy movies, but Jimin seems like he'll make it fun. Hoseok flips through the movies, until finding the movie  _The Little Mermaid._ Hoseok puts it on, Jimin finding his way to Hoseok's grasp. Jimin lays on his lap, fully engaged in the movie.

 

The movie had finally ended, and Jimin was asleep. Hoseok smiles at him, stroking his hair gently. He could look at Jimin forever; his beauty never ceasing to amaze Hoseok Hoseok yawns, leaning against the bed frame, and before he knew it, he feel asleep, too.

 

~

 

Hoseok woke up a little before Jimin. He looked at the time. It was four o'clock. His friends should be back any minute. Jimin stirrs around, his eyes fluttering open the most beautiful way possible.

 

-"Hoseok~"

 

-"Hmm?"

 

Jimin turns around, facing Hoseok.

 

-"That was a good movie!"  
Jimin giggles, Hoseok laughing as well.

 

They both get up, stretching and yawning. They walk back outside, the salty sea air thick and strong.

 

-"Thank you, Hoseok, for everything."  
Jimin says sincerely.

 

-"Of course, Jimin. It wasn't any trouble at all."

 

Jimin smiles. Somebody yells out Jimin's name. Hoseok and Hoseok both turn around, seeing someone running towards them

 

-"Jimin!!!!!"

 

 

Jimin's eyes widen.  
-"Uh-oh..."

 

-"Who's that?"  
Hoseok asks.

 

-"My friend, Namjoon... Well, I'm screwed."

 

Hoseok watches as Namjoon catches up to them, soon only feet away.

 

-"Jimin, why the hell are you here?!"  
Namjoon asks.

 

Jimin shrugs.  
-"If I'm going to die, I may as well spend my time with Hoseok."

 

-"Wait, what?"  
Hoseok sin't sure he heard that right. Did Jimin say he was going to... to  _ **die**_?!

 

-"Jimin, please! Listen to me! Jungkook, Rose and I want to to live! Please, just drop all this-"

 

-"I can't, Namjoon!"  
Jimin yells.  
-"I'm in love with Hoseok, Namjoon. I can't just forget about my feelings, the way my mid always thinks of him, how my body yearns to be by his side... I can't just let that go!"

 

Hoseok's heart flutters knowing Jimin's in love with him. But this situation is kinda awkward for him.

 

-"Jimin, just hear me out..."

 

-"I did. I made my decision, and you guys need to accept that."  
Jimin says.

 

-"What's this all about, anyway?"  
Hoseok asks, still pretty confused.

 

-"We merpeople have rules we are supposed to follow. Our biggest rule is  _'never fall in love with a human_ '. It's obvious Jimin broke that rule. Punishment is death. I can't stop it, no matter if I'm prince or not. My parents don't step out of their word, for anyone or any reason."

 

-'I don't see what is such a big deal-"  
Hoseok begins.

 

-"Just look at his arm! He's got the " _dark mark_ "!!!"  
Namjoon interrupts, pulling Jimin's arm into view.

 

 

 

Hoseok's eyes widen.

-"Once you have this, there isn't much you can do. It's a spell put on by the court wizard. He handles all punishments."

 

-"Well, isn't there  _ **something**_ you can do?!"  
Hoseok asks.

 

Namjoon shakes his head.  
-"If Jimin stays any longer, he'll die."

 

But little did they know that Jimin had already collapsed in the time they spent fighting...

 

(CHAPTER END)


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't summarize this without giving away the good parts, if there are any.... >.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, my beautiful sinners! :D I feel this fic will soon end, but another one will soon emerge. I hope you all enjoyed this fic! It was one of my favorite to write, and super childish, like me XD
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Smix

Jimin's head is pounding. It's in sync with his heart beat, which makes it hurt even more. He can't open his eyes; his eye lids are too heavy. He hears a loud beeping sound. Unable to stand it anymore, he opens his eyes, wanting to know the source of the beeping. He's in a white room, laying in bed. He's dressed in a weird gown, the back open and revealing. Jimin surveys his surroundings. There are seats in front of him, some kind of weird box thing, that looks like a TV to his left, and a glass door to his right. He looks toward his left, seeing the outside world. He sees large buildings. He knows he's still in the human world. But, where is he? It reminds him of the infirmary in Atlantis...

 

-"Park Jimin?"  
A woman walks in to the room, dressed in a white gown and holding a board in hand with papers on top.

 

 

-"Uh, y-yeah?"

 

-"How are you feeling?"

 

-"Fine, I guess."

 

-"Anything hurt?"

 

-"My head..."

 

The woman writes that down on the papers.  
-"Okay. I would expect that. You had quite a fall. My name is Dr. Baek. I'll be nurturing you back to health. Do you remember anything?"

 

_Hoseok. I remember Hoseok. But... who **is** he?! Where does he fit in...?_

 

-"Not much... I remember someone named Hoseok... but... I don't remember  _ **who**_ he is, or where he is supposed to fit in in my memories."

 

-"Okay. Anything else?"

 

_Do I remember anything else? I remember Atlantis, Rose, Jungkook , and Namjoon... Where am I?! I hate it here!_

 

-"I remember my friends and brother, Jungkook, Rose, and Namjoon... and I remember my home..."

 

-"Where is your home?"  
Dr. Baek asks. Jimin looks at her.

 

-"Atlantis."

 

Her eyes widen a little.  
-"You're that insane patient, aren't you?! You're the one who believes he's a mythical creature!"

 

Jimin's confused. He  ** _is_**  a mythical creature, right? Had all of that been a dream? Was he in, like, a coma, and dreamt all of that?!

-"Why are you here?! You should be in the National Mental Health Center! Did you break out?!?!?"

 

Jimin shakes his head, going with his gut's instincts. This is so confusing. Is he  _ **really**_ mental? Did he  _ **really**_ break out of a mental institution?!

 

-"N-No... I don't know what you're talking about..."

 

Dr. Baek sighs.  
-"We'll find out later. Right now, we need to treat you. You are suffering from Amnesia. You were in a coma for about a week. Apparently, you collapsed in the streets and no one was around to help you, until about an hour afterward."

 

But wasn't Hoseok and Namjoon there? They were fighting, last he remembers, about the dark mark on his arm. Jimin quickly looks at his arm, his eyes widening. It isn't there.

 

-"Is something wrong, Jimin?"

 

-"Uh, n-no. I'm good."  
Jimin sighs, still staring at his arm.

_This isn't real, Jimin! This can't be real!_

 

-"Right, well, I'll go and get your doctor, and we'll discuss what to do later."  
Dr. Baek leaves. Jimin lays in his bed.

 

-"What the hell is going on?!"  
Jimin says to himself, tears in eyes. Memories of Hoseok come back, and he finally remembers who he was.

-"He was my boyfriend! I was in love with him!"

 

Jimin shoots up, immediately regretting it, as his head pounds roughly. He groans.  
-"I need to find him... Where are you, Hoseok?"

Jimin looks out the window over the city of Jamaica. He wonders where his friends are. He wonders what Namjoon, Rose, and Jungkook are doing. He wonders what Hoseok and his friends are doing. He wonders if he'll be okay. Jimin doesn't have the dark mark anymore, nor does he know where Atlantis is anymore. Is Dr. Baek right?  ** _Is_** he mental? No. He isn't. All of that was too real to be a dream, he knows for sure. He thinks of everything that had happened to him. 

He wanted to be a human, even though his family didn't want him to.

He met Hoseok, who helped him out of the fishing net.

He and Hoseok fell in love with each other.

Jimin contracted the Dark Mark.

He collapsed.

 

So, how is he here? Jimin sure as hell isn't in Atlantis, he knows for sure. Jimin tears up. He can't stand this; it's a living hell. He needs Hoseok or Jungkook. He needs to be surrounded by people he knows. He hers doctors frantic outside, and braces himself for the worst.

 

(CHAPTER END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, then.... What the fuck did I do to this story?! It was supposed to end happily ever after, but then I had this fucked up idea and wen with this. Well, I hope you enjoyed, anyways! :D


	14. Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0.0 Em skured

Jimin is standing in the street. He doesn't know where to go. He just escaped the hospital; he didn't like what they were doing to him. He has to find Hoseok. Hoseok... Where the hell could he be?! Jimin runs towards the beach; he remembers Hoseok going a couple of times. He remembers they met by the dock. Jimin runs by hundreds of people having a good time enjoying the water. Jimin continues to run down the sand. Everything is familiar to him. He remembers it all. Jimin stops running, panting. He sees the dock, and a boy with the prettiest red hair sitting there...

 

-"Hoseok!!!!!!"  
Jimin screams, running towards him. Hoseok turns around, confusion painting on his face.

 

-"Do I know you?"  
Hoseok asks, oblivious to who Jimin is. Jimin stares at him in disbelief.

 

-"Hoseok... You don't remember me?! It's me, Jimin! We met a week ago in this very spot! You cut me loose from the fishing net!!!"

 

-"I'm afraid you may have the wrong person. I just got here yesterday with my friends-"

 

-"Jisoo, Jennie, Lisa, Yoongi, Seokjin, Taehyung!!!"

 

Hoseok's eyes widen.  
-"Yeah.... How do you know them? Who the hell are you?!"

 

Jimin starts to cry. He can't believe the nightmare he's in. What's happening to him?!  
-"Hoseok, you don't remember anything?"  
Jimin sulks to the dock, a weeping mess. Hoseok frowns, crawling next to him.

 

-"Explain to me everything you think you remember about me."

 

Jimin nods, wiping his eyes.  
-"So, you came here on vacation with your friends. You're staying in the hotel about a mile from here. I remember getting caught in a fishing net trying to get to the lagoon here, and you hopped in and saved me... We talked and you left. You came back the next day and we spent the day together, with your friends, too."

 

As Jimin was explaining everything, Hoseok remembered none of it. He listened, though. Hoseok puts a hand on Jimin's back.  
-"I'm sorry, Jimin, but that's far fetched. I mean, I couldn't be in love with you; I had just met you! Besides, none of that is true. I just arrived in Jamaica yesterday. What you are explaining happened a week ago, at least."

 

Jimin looks at Hoseok. He can't believe what he's hearing.  
-"You know what, fine, don't believe me."

 

Jimin stands up quickly, turning to run away. Hoseok gets up.  
-"Jimin, wait-"

 

Jimin quickly turns around.  
-"No. I don't wanna hear anything from you. I loved you, Hoseok. I don't know what kind of sick joke you're playing, but you are a total douche bag. But, I'm still gonna satisfy my cravings for you by doing this-"

Jimin plants his lips on Hoseok's. Hoseok tries desperately to push away, but then something changes. Hoseok puts his hands on Jimin's hips. Pulling away, he looks into Jimin's eyes.

 

-"Jimin?"

 

-"Hoseok?!"

 

-"Where the hell did you go?! Namjoon and I didn't know what to do after you collapsed and I-I got so scared. I though you died!!!!"  
Hoseok yells, tears streaming down his face. Jimin hugs his boyfriend, sighing. 

 

-"Hoseok... I don't know what's happening... I woke up in a strange room full of doctors. They told me I'd been in a coma for a week, and no one was around to help me when I collapsed! They said I had something called 'Amnesia', then Dr. Baek said I was a missing patient from a mental hospital and-"

Jimin was hyperventilating. Hoseok pets Jimin's head.  
-"Jimin, calm down! I don't know what's happening, either!"

 

Jimin looks up into Hoseok's eyes.  
-"You didn't remember who I was!!!"

 

-"Oh my God... What the  **hell** is going on?!"

 

Jimin shakes his head.

 

-"I remember everything... Everything perfectly, like it had just happened an hour ago... But I just got here yesterday. I road in a plane for twenty hours and landed here. We checked in our hotel yesterday... But I remember everything that happened in it's real time...."

 

-"I don't know what's going on, but now we have each other..."  
Jimin says. Hoseok nods.

 

-"IS there anything you want to do?"  
Hoseok asks.

 

Jimin looks innocently into Hoseok's eyes.  
-"Sex."

 

(CHAPTER END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for that ending; I wanted some comedy relief since this chapter was pretty angsty and depressing. I busted the fattest UWU next chapter will be in Hoseok's POV


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Finally there's smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter oml I cant believe it! I hope you all enjoyed!!!! :D
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Smix

Hoseok opens the door to his hotel room, letting Jimin inside first. Hoseok has the whole hotel room to himself for at least three hours. Hoseok pushes Jimin against the nearest wall, attacking his neck with soft kisses. Jimin gasps and moans breathy. Hoseok smirks as he trails kisses down Jimin's neck to his chest, sucking and biting the soft, velvet-like skin there. Dark purple and red marks form, and Hoseok smirks at Jimin's appearance. Hoseok pulls Jimin to his bed and pushes him down, not wasting time getting on top of Jimin. He slides Jimin's shirt off with ease, discarding it by throwing it in a random direction. Jimin does the same to Hoseok, and before they know it, are making out again. Hoseok slides his tongue down the hickeys on Jimin's neck until he reaches Jimin's semi-hard nipples. He licks and bites the bud. Jimin mewls in delight, clawing at the sheets. Hoseok rolls his tongue around the sensitive bud, kissing and biting. Hoseok's hand plays with the other nipple, and soon his mouth and hand trade places. Jimin wraps his legs around Hoseok's waist, grinding his hard cock on Hoseok's. They both moan out.

-"Mmmm... Jimin~ You're desperate..."  
Hoseok says, sticking his hands down Jimin's shorts, sliding them off with his underwear. Jimin's erecting slaps against his stomach. Jimin uses his feet to pull down Hoseok's shorts, sticking them into his underwear and pulling both articles of clothing down gracefully. Hoseok fulls gets out of his clothes, his hard cock springing out. Jimin gulps.

 

-"So, that's going inside of me?"

 

Hoseok smirks, spreading his baby boy's legs.  
-"You are right."

 

Jimin looks at Hoseok.  
-"Hurry your ass up and fuck me!"

 

Hoseok chuckles a bit, positioning his cock at Jimin's tight entrance. He knows this is his first time, so he'll give Jimin all the pleasure in the world. With out warning, Hoseok slides into Jimin's entrance slowly- it's hard with him being so tight- and watches Jimin's expression change into pure fucking pleasure and lust. Jimin whines with his back arched.

 

-"How does it feel, Jiminie?"  
Hoseok asks, stroking Jimin's cock slowly and teasingly.

 

-"Please move, Daddy~"  
Jimin moans, shaking from pleasure.

 

-"Fuck, I love it when you call me that."

Hoseok pulls out and rolls his hips back into Jimin roughly. Jimin moans, hands gripping the sheets. Hoseok picks up the pace, unable to wait any longer to abuse his baby. Hoseok watches as his cock disappears deep inside of Jimin and reappears again. He loves it. He loves the way Jimin's hole clenches and how tight he is He loves the heat all around his cock. He loves Jimin's cries and pleas for more. He loves the sound of Hoseok's balls slapping against Jimin's ass. He loves Jimin.

Hoseok rams himself into the boy's pelvis, finding his prostate and hitting it repeatedly. Jimin screams out, body twitching and moving around from the overwhelming pleasure. Hoseok repeatedly smashes against Jimin's g-spot, earning tears from the younger male. Hoseok groans when he feels a knot forming in his stomach. He speeds things up, going his hardest and fastest. Jimin cums first, oversensitive walls clenching around Hoseok's cock. Hoseok thrusts a few more times before cumming deeply inside of Jimin, rising out his orgasm. Hoseok's movements become sloppy as he tires out. Jimin looks on the brink of being fucked unconscious. Hoseok pulls out, laying himself next to Jimin. Both males are silent, trying desperately to catch their breaths. Jimin then speaks up.

 

-"Whoa... I didn't know it felt  _ **that**_ good..."

 

Hoseok chuckles. Jimin smiles, laying his head on Hoseok's chest. Hoseok strokes Jimin's hair, humming softly.

 

-"Hoseok?"

 

-"Yes, Jiminie?"

 

Jimin gets up and looks into Hoseok's eyes.

 

-"I need to go back to Atlantis."

 

(Story End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short. I'm not very good at writing smut oof >.<


End file.
